


【杰佣】幽灵先生

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar
Relationships: 杰佣
Kudos: 88





	【杰佣】幽灵先生

这是一件被阳光铺满的房间，原木地板在阳光的照耀下显出了浅棕的色泽。灰色床单上的人还在安睡，黑色的卷发遮住了大半的脸颊，皮肤在阳光的照射下白的透明，只有浓密的睫毛在眼下投出阴影，右手指尖还抓着一本诗集，似乎如此便能睡得安心。那本诗集的书页已经泛黄，封皮与页角却依旧完好，看得出来有被主人细心保存。  
午后的阳光继续倾洒，而躺在床上的人呼吸却在缓缓减弱，直至一片平静。

……

黑暗中似乎有人点燃了一只烟，烟气弥漫涌进鼻腔，引起一连串的咳嗽。杰克有些不耐烦地睁开双眼，对上了雪白的墙壁。他茫然的环视周围，雪白的墙壁，很大的指示牌，似乎是个医院的样子。  
走廊里人流不断，他四下观察，手指撑着墙壁，想去确定触感来判断自己是否处于梦中。手指张合去触碰墙壁，却只是摸到了一片虚无。杰克的心里稍稍安定，确定自己是在梦中，他开始缓慢走步，带着些新奇的去看自己梦中的世界。  
人们的谈话声音如同蚊蝇，他根本听不清，只能凭着衣着装束来猜测时代。  
“应该是一百年前的Y国…”杰克小声嘟囔着说，他早已出了医院，在四处闲逛。  
他四处看着风景，既不知道要去哪里，也不知道什么时候他会醒来。他茫然而恐惧，不自觉地轻声背诵诗句，一边缓慢前行，一边低声诵读，以此来打消自己心中的恐惧。  
天空有些阴沉，似乎酝酿着风雨，杰克跟随着人流缓慢行走，不停地看着周围的景色。他看到一家卖报刊的小店，就走过去看摆放着的报纸。放在最明显位置的报纸有着弯刀的标识，那是“尖刀”报。杰克的眼睛微微一亮，他不自觉的去搜寻那个他熟悉的名字，这并不费什么力气，因为那个名字就在头版最显眼的位置，“奈布·萨贝达”。  
心脏似乎被注入了什么东西，所有的恐惧都在这个名字面前动摇，就像是被一杆长枪捅破。杰克忍不住伸手去抚摸那张报纸——尽管他什么也摸不到。  
他仔细的阅读着这篇文章，一字一句仔细斟酌，轻声念诵，就像他以前那样。杰克细心地读完这篇文章，抬头看向眼街道，这一次再无任何恐惧之感，反而倍感亲切。  
这是奈布先生所生活的时代，而我，将有机会见到他。杰克欣喜地攥紧了拳头，唇角染上浅淡的笑意。

奈布的住所并不在报纸的上所记载，不过对于杰克来说，找到奈布的住所却并不是一件困难的事情。他能够背诵下来奈布·萨贝达的年表，清楚的记住奈布的住所，甚至还曾经来“朝圣”过。虽然百年前的街道看上去与他去过的街道不太相同，但他还是能够认出路。杰克一步一步的走着，随着与奈布住所距离的靠近，他的心也在缓慢安定。  
或许这就是偶像魅力？杰克在心中暗自笑着调侃自己。

到达住所的路并不难找，杰克没有费多大力气就已然寻找到，他表情郑重的用自己无法触碰到任何东西的手敲敲奈布居所的门。即使他知道并不会响起敲门声，但他还是坚持维持这礼仪，然后迫不及待的“飘”进了奈布的住所。  
他进入房间的时候，奈布还在安睡。凌厉的眉眼因熟睡而变得柔和，棕色的短发有些长了，垂在脸颊边缘，随着呼吸轻微抖动。奈布趴伏在桌子上，右手拿着一支钢笔，指尖有几块干涸的墨渍，桌面上摊着写满字的草稿。有些干燥的唇上放荡不羁的打了洞，银环在阳光的照耀下反射出耀眼的光。这是杰克所没见过的，在生活中透着独特鲜活气息的奈布先生。杰克凝视了一会儿奈布，然后才倾身去看草稿，只是大略读了一下开头他就已经知晓那是哪一部作品。  
他轻轻念诵着作品，即使被奈布的身体遮挡的部分也能念得出，那是刻在他心里的文章。杰克的心神全部投入到回忆文章当中，丝毫没有注意到在自己的轻声念诵中，那个趴在桌上睡觉的人眼睫微微颤动。  
他沉浸于文字的优美，无暇顾及身边的动静，更何况他现在是以灵体的方式出现，感官是一点都不敏锐，也无心警戒他人的动静。  
直到他将所有的字全都读完，他才恍然发现奈布那双湛蓝色的双眼正带着好奇与一点点的戒备注视着他。奈布见杰克注意到了自己的苏醒，就慵懒地用手撑住头，微微仰头看他，“你是谁？”奈布问。  
“我是…”我是您的狂热粉丝，我倾慕您的每一篇文章，我想见见您，我只是太喜爱您了，我想要让您一辈子过得安稳无忧。那些埋藏在心底的话却哽在喉头不曾说出，杰克绷起一个不自然的微笑，“我是…呃，您可以理解为一个精灵？或者说是灵体？”  
他一边做着解释一边用手触摸奈布的桌子，“您看，我的手指不能触碰到现实世界的物品，请您不要紧张，我无法对您做出任何伤害的。”他快速地讲完这一大串才意识到一件事，他不自觉地挠挠头，“…等等，您能看见我？”  
高大英俊的男人表情微窘，奈布看得有趣，他的唇角扬起一个不太明显的弧度，在唇上的银环跟着微微抖动，“您好？幽灵先生？”  
杰克有些尴尬的挠挠头，但看到奈布唇角的微笑却也忍不住跟着笑了起来，他学着奈布的方式也问候道，“您好？作家先生？”  
他在问候的时候专注地看着奈布的脸，心中暗暗的带着些喜悦，热切又敬慕的看着奈布。这种眼神让奈布既奇怪又有些不知名的羞赧，对于杰克住下的请求竟然鬼使神差地答应了。

杰克在奈布的家中住下，他以灵体的方式存在，这并没有给大作家的生活带来什么困扰。两人相处了一段日子，奈布才发现他们之间的生活习惯有那么多相似之处。  
于是奈布愈来愈喜欢与杰克相处，他喜欢听杰克谈论对事情的见解，也喜欢与杰克探讨文字的书写运用，精神的思想内核。他从来没遇到这么合拍的“人”，即使他不知道杰克来自何处，又什么时候会消失，但这都不是什么阻碍。他们习惯于在温暖的下午围坐一起谈天说地，两人手边都有一杯热气腾腾的红茶。杰克的眼光高于这个时代，奈布的眼界也远比常人要宽广。他们本就有些相似的思想内核在一起碰撞，慢慢的变得更为相似，变得更加靠近。他们谈论的话题开始不仅仅局限于文学，他们聊战争，他们聊国家，他们聊世界。他们也会聊楼下面包店的哪款面包多加了黄油，莫扎特的哪首乐曲最让人感动，波德莱尔哪首诗会让人联想到阳光。他们聊彼此，随着午夜的一杯加冰威士忌，将那些苦痛的过往轻描淡写地说出，杰克明明没有一同饮酒，却像是饱含醉意的谈起了自己。他将自己炙热的，诚恳的感情，一股脑地倾诉干净，他用缠绵到自己都不敢相信的话语赞颂着奈布。  
奈布笑着说他夸张，一边饮酒一边舔自己的嘴唇。银环沾上酒渍，连那耀眼的光芒都变得柔和了。

经过谈心的那一晚，两人的关系迅速拉近。奈布会将自己的草稿拿去给杰克，杰克会认真的提出意见，杰克有时候也故意不按照自己记忆中的书那么描述，想要去看文章的可能性。不过最后书写出的却还是他记忆中那样熟悉而深刻的文章。  
奈布有的时候也会去看一些心理方面的书籍，来确定自己不是人格分裂，也不是疯了才能看见杰克。因为杰克的存在对于他来说不仅仅是灵感来源，更是现实世界难得一见的亲密友人。每当奈布有什么难以决断的事情需要咨询的时候，他就会想到杰克。每当奈布询问完之后，看着杰克透露着温柔与耐心的侧脸，总会不自觉地想起他们一同饮酒畅聊的那一晚。  
唇上的银环微微抖动，仿佛还有威士忌的味道。奈布开始慢慢期待于每日安睡之后的清醒，睁开眼之后，就能继续见到杰克躺在他的身边。他们会一起谈心，一起讲亲密的笑话，一起期待下一天的到来。

杰克就这么慢慢生活下去，他不知道这究竟是做梦还是自己真的变成幽魂，但这一切他都不在乎。  
他存活于世上的信心是奈布的书籍所给予的，如今能来到奈布的时代，即使现实世界的身体死亡了又如何？如果这只是一场荒唐的梦境，那他愿意永远沉溺于此。因为他可以与自己最喜欢的文豪做着密友，可以欣赏奈布在写文章时认真的神色，可以够窥探文豪的私生活。了解的信息不再依靠冰冷的纸面，而是自己一点一点去确认，去理解。他以一种看似蛮横的姿态插入奈布的生活，却被对方用尊重与信任对待。这本就足够让作为普通人的杰克心动，更何况他还是一个喜欢了奈布很多年的小粉丝。  
杰克小心翼翼的维护着他们之间亲密又脆弱的关系，心中贪慕着更多，却到底没有说出口。

国家的局势愈发动荡，报纸上的言论也变得尖利。奈布的文章开始染上暴虐与阴郁，他的笔锋依旧尖利，却多出了几分咄咄逼人。杰克看在眼里，忍不住微微叹息。  
奈布实在是太过于牵挂时事，有时候会突然如同魔怔一般地陷入情感漩涡，杰克即使无法触碰他也倔强的将奈布搂进怀里，小声地念诵着自己在现实世界给奈布写的诗歌。  
那些诗歌改自奈布的诗作，他一遍又一遍的把这或热烈或缠绵的诗句念诵给奈布，安抚着奈布因为情感动荡而产生的战栗。他用专一而热烈对抗着奈布心中对于国家，人民的失望，对抗着奈布因无能为力而产生的苦痛。他的声音略带沙哑，但依旧念诵着，他念着念着突然想起了奈布笔下《玫瑰伯爵》的一段片段，于是忍不住将这段背诵出去。  
“我的双手被玫瑰的刺扎得鲜血淋漓，我想用我的血让玫瑰更加美丽，因为那是即将献给你的歌。我不想让你懂我，我只想让你爱我，因为你爱我时你便懂了我。”  
他注视着奈布的战栗缓缓消退，换来安眠，忍不住低头吻了一下奈布的额头，即使他什么也碰不到。  
“我好喜欢您，萨贝达先生。”  
是出于文学上的敬仰，也是出于为人上的尊重，更是出于情感上的吸引。  
我好喜欢您，所以我想吻吻您。

杰克喜欢红茶蒸腾出的热气，这与咖啡是不同的温暖，他的桌前摆着一杯红茶，即使他喝不到，但奈布还是细心的准备了。奈布咬着他的钢笔，在构思新的小说。  
杰克就保持着坐着的动作在沙发上注视着他，他看着奈布的神色由茫然到了然，手中的钢笔缓缓与纸面发出沙沙的响声。  
过了几天，奈布拿着厚厚一沓草稿放在杰克面前，“你要先看看吗？抢先版哦。”  
奈布笑着打趣道，湛蓝色的双眼散发着温柔的光，那是他难得会出现的温柔表情。  
“好。”杰克略带兴奋的猜想着这是奈布的哪一部作品，但当他低头看到第一行字的时候，心中就生出了然的情绪。是《玫瑰伯爵》，也只有这部作品才能让奈布露出温柔的微笑。

《玫瑰伯爵》在后世有很多猜想，因为奈布在序言中写，“献给我一生的挚友，我的爱人，我永远倾慕的对象，我心中不变的玫瑰伯爵。”  
杰克很喜欢这部作品，但此刻却有些读不下去，他想着奈布饱含深情写下的序言，酸涩的感觉就忍不住涌上心头。他试图去认真的阅读，但其中的犹豫与挣扎却还是被奈布发现了。  
“怎么了？读不下去吗？”奈布看着杰克的侧脸，心里忍不住有些焦躁，奈布来回摆弄着自己的手指，嘴里又急又快地问道：“有哪里的描写不和你的心意吗？还是故事情节不够精彩？是叙事的手法不够精妙吗？”  
杰克很少看见奈布这幅样子，他有些惊讶又有些愧疚，他深知不该用这样消极的情绪去应对奈布的文章，这是对奈布的不尊重，但他还是忍耐不住心中的情绪。  
他轻声地解释道：“很好看，是我的原因，奈布先生的文章一直都很好看。”即使杰克伸手触碰不到奈布，但他还是张开双臂索求了一个拥抱，他小心翼翼地说出自己的渴望，带着几分暗中的苦楚，将头颅埋进奈布的颈窝。  
“您知道，我一直仰慕着您，我视您为人生目标，我视您为我生命中最重要的一个人。所以我…”所以我才会对这位未曾谋面的“玫瑰伯爵”产生嫉妒的情感。  
奈布似乎意识到了什么，忍不住攥紧拳头，唇上的银环微微颤抖反射着柔和的光，语气淡淡的反问，“所以什么？”  
杰克舔舔唇，他现在是灵体，但他却感觉到一种深刻的焦灼而引起的口渴，他用低沉的声音无奈地抱怨道，“您真狡猾，一定要我为您五体投地，为您神魂颠倒吗？”  
“我不懂你的意思。”奈布的双眼微微睁大，心脏跳的很快，期待着杰克接下来的话，却又有些焦躁，一遍遍的舔着嘴唇，用舌尖勾动着唇上的银环。  
“我是说，我把您当做我灵魂中的另一半来信赖仰慕，如果您愿意的话，或者说如果您不嫌弃我是个幽灵的话…”杰克再次停顿一下，他想抬头去看奈布的表情，却被奈布的一句话给阻止。他只好继续低下头，缓慢地说出那句没有说完的话。  
“…我想跟您共度接下来的余生，我能拥有这个资格吗？”杰克说得忐忑，但语气却是放松的，他不想给奈布造成什么负担，也不想让对方觉得自己的告白是一种拖累。  
“原来你是在想这件事。”奈布的声音带上了些笑意，焦虑的情绪被对方的语言打得一败涂地，翻涌上来的只有喜悦与快意。奈布伸手去抚摸杰克的头发，虽然触摸不到但却执拗的对着空气来回抚摸了许多次。湛蓝色的双眸看着杰克，缓慢的沉淀出温柔的意味。  
“这篇文章我只为你一人所做，文中的玫瑰伯爵的原型就是你。我也希望你能与我共度这无聊而荒唐的余生。”奈布说得缓慢却清晰，奈布笑弯了眼睛，那极少出现在他脸上的柔软笑意让杰克不自觉愣神。随后脸颊与全身都仿佛要燃起热意，杰克难得有些羞赧，努力维持着以往的表情，微笑已经压抑不住，嘴上却还无奈地说着，“原来您是在诈我。”  
奈布微微露出了骄傲的表情，手中的钢笔转了一圈，整个人身上都染上了快乐的气息。  
“现在请你慢慢阅读，我的玫瑰伯爵。”奈布轻声说，温柔地看着杰克，杰克对着他再一次展露微笑，“不胜荣幸，我的先生。”

《玫瑰伯爵》的草稿很快就通过了审核，被直接递交出版，杰克看着奈布亲手在序言那里写下，“献给我一生的挚友，我的爱人，我永远倾慕的对象，我心中永远的玫瑰伯爵。”  
杰克恍惚感觉到一种命运似乎正在将他与奈布紧紧相连，他已经不再认为这仅仅是一个梦境，他早已确定自己现实中的身体已然死亡，如今的世界对他来说就是现世。但他却又不敢相信命运真的有那么神奇，他只是一边猜测着，一边与奈布度过每一天。  
奈布耽溺于情绪中的症状时有发生，但与他交往之后已经很少再有，每当发生时，奈布就轻声请求杰克为他念诗。杰克会坐在奈布身边，温柔地为奈布重复念诵自己改编的诗句，即使他触碰不到奈布的身体，但杰克温柔的声音却还是缓和了奈布的情绪，带来了安定。  
奈布在杂乱的情感中努力分辨杰克的诗句，从来不吝啬自己的夸奖，奈布用诚恳的语气夸奖着杰克的诗作。杰克微微偏头，略带自嘲的笑道：“我没有那么厉害，这些只不过是仿品而已。”  
奈布微微摇头却没有说什么，奈布随着杰克的念诵而念诵，将诗句缓慢的铭刻在头脑之中。  
奈布将记下的诗句誊写到纸上，微微思索一会儿，然后开始了改编。过了几天，杰克收到了奈布的手稿，上面全都是他曾经改编念出诗句的原版。  
杰克不知道该说些什么，只是有些茫然的看着奈布，看着走到他面前，伸出手去环住自己虚幻的身体。  
他听见奈布的声音，“我才是仿品，你不是。”  
杰克不知道该说什么，却被巨大的情感裹挟着只知道回抱过去，虚幻的手臂再一次穿过奈布的身体，依旧无法触碰彼此。

奈布的精神状况与日俱下，国家的腐化，人心的阴暗，奈布都看在眼里。他的作品开始越来越多表现出厌世的情绪，对于杰克的占有欲也越来越强。  
他开始不接受杰克过长时间不出现在他眼前，他会困在自己的情绪里发抖，等待着杰克的拯救。  
杰克不敢离开他太远，尽管杰克心里充满了对奈布的担忧，但却无法说出。只能陪在奈布身边，最大程度的缓和奈布的情绪。  
有一日傍晚，奈布写完要写的手稿，看着杰克的脸发呆，杰克说了些趣事逗奈布说话，奈布却完全没有听在耳中。  
他只是注视着杰克的脸颊，左手托着下巴，似乎在思考一些事情。  
“奈布先生？奈布先生？”杰克轻声唤道，虚幻的手指穿过奈布的肩膀。  
“我想吻你。”奈布突然抬头说，他的嘴唇微微颤抖，银环被灯光照得刺眼，眼中充满执拗，他再一次重复道：“我想吻你，杰克。”  
杰克微愣，幽灵的身体碰触不到实物，杰克自己比任何人都要清楚，但此刻他却完全不想拒绝这个看似荒诞的要求。他温柔的笑弯双眼，敞开怀抱，“我也想吻您，奈布先生。”  
跨越了百年的时空，两人的手臂交叉在彼此的背后，尽管什么都没有触摸到，但他们都尽量去体味对方给予的温柔。与其是肉体上的安定感，这种精神上的安慰更加让人放心，也更加让人放松。  
两人拥抱许久，是奈布率先打破着沉默，“杰克，你想不想看点有趣的东西？”奈布的双眼染上欲色，手指暧昧在自己的脖颈上滑动。  
杰克看懂了他的暗示，却觉得有些不真实，“你愿意——呃我是说，这不会让你觉得难受吗？”  
“我们是恋人，这没什么。”奈布回答的果断，他的双手已经缓慢地解开自己的衣衫，“你碰不到，我就自渎给你看。”  
奈布湛蓝色的眼睛中闪动着光，随着眼球的转动而闪动，如同深沉夜空中划过的流星。他的手指引领着杰克的视线，唇边的微笑虽然有些羞赧，却张扬着自信与渴望。汗珠随着肉体的扭动而冒出，他的身体展露着奇妙的张力，让人再也无法挪开视线…  
……  
从此之后这似乎就成为了两人的日常，奈布有时候兴致来了就会去做，杰克有时也会诱哄着奈布尝试新花样。  
自渎之后的恍惚时期似乎很容易带来灵感，奈布每次做完都会快速清洗双手，重新握起钢笔在纸上书写着他的故事。  
灵感来时，奈布笔下的文字就如行云流水一般的不停息，只有手腕疲劳的时候才会停下，活动几下手腕，然后重新拿起钢笔继续创作。那纯粹来自于灵魂感召出的文字几乎不需要修改，每次写完搁笔只需要找出错字修改。杰克在旁边看得咂舌，既震惊与奈布书写之迅速，又骄傲于其质量的高。于是自渎更是有了正当的理由，即使是开始略显生涩的杰克，之后也能自如地提出自己的请求，甚至喜欢上了微笑着打趣奈布，同时轻声夸赞他的身体。

……

时间飞逝，杰克表面上依旧保持着与往日一样的态度，但心中却暗自焦躁，奈布完成的作品已然占到他所有作品的大半。剩下写出的作品的时间几乎就等同于奈布的寿命，杰克既希望奈布永远也不要写出那些文章，也希望那些真正厚重的，需要细细品鉴阅读的文章能够来到这个世上。  
杰克独自体味着提前预知未来的苦楚，在深夜辗转反侧，只是看着奈布的睡脸，有的时候却几乎要流出眼泪，尽管他是个幽灵什么也哭不出来。  
杰克的异常也被奈布所察觉，但奈布什么也没说，什么也没问。奈布只是像往常一样向杰克讨要拥抱和亲吻，依然亲密的与杰克谈话。书写着自己的人生，书写着自己所有的情感，对于国家的失望，对于杰克的爱情，对于世界的希望。  
他书写着一切自己想要书写的，这或许就是他的命运。

“我想去取材，关于女人的一些事情。”有一天奈布突然这么说，杰克垂下眼睑，既没有说同意也没拒绝，最后只是勉强的说：“去吧，我期待着你的作品。”  
奈布所有的作品都已经书写完，只剩下最后一篇遗作，就是如今要去取材的这篇文章。杰克有心阻拦，却又不愿意看自己最喜欢的作家因为自己的话而无法写出惊世之作。  
“我爱你，不要乱想。”奈布笑着给了他一个吻，然后带着杰克去了宾馆。他找好的人体模特已经到了，奈布与人体模特上了楼，杰克就停留在楼下，看着川流不息的人群发呆，思考着自己与奈布的未来。  
过了一个小时，人体模特率先下来，表情自然地离开了。杰克继续等待，漫长的时间似乎无穷无尽，他已经感觉不到时间的概念，只能发现自己越来越焦躁。他劝说自己冷静，对自己说百年前的奈布是在家中自杀，他如今在宾馆，他不可能死在里面。但这些自我开解的暗示却并不能让他感到轻松，杰克还是万分焦躁，他甚至开始感受到了久违的寒冷，那寒冷如蚀骨之蛆从手脚侵入，直取内心。淅淅沥沥落下的门外小雨冲破了他的理智，他快速地向上飘起，找到了奈布的房间。  
“奈布先生？”他先是轻唤奈布的名字，但却无人应答。他的脑中闪过奇妙的幻觉，连手足似乎都无力支撑了，但他却必须要迎接这个既定事实。杰克猛然冲入房间，看到的只是躺在床上的奈布·萨贝达，“…什么啊，只是睡着了吗？”杰克强颜欢笑，他飘过去看奈布，身体却一下子僵住了。无论是谁来看都能感受到奈布的肤色是多么的苍白，他的呼吸又是多么的微弱，几乎已经看不见胸膛的起伏。  
杰克僵在原地，只是愣愣地看着奈布，他看了一会儿才默默的过去，低头去吻奈布的嘴唇。他的身体穿过奈布的身体，如同真正地融为一体，但却永远无法相触。  
他只是想给奈布一个吻，却永远也做不到。  
他茫然的飘到桌子前，那里摆放着奈布的最后一篇手稿。  
手稿的前面被人用潦草的字迹写着简短的遗书。  
【致Y：我很抱歉如此匆匆离去，但我想着无趣的一生也该如此结束。请你务必将这篇文章发表，自杀的消息请你帮忙遮掩，让他们以为我死在家中。谢谢你，我的老朋友。】  
放置手稿的人似乎也已经考虑到了杰克无法碰触到实物，特意将手稿一页页摊开，将所有的文字完全的展露在杰克眼前。  
他一页页地阅读下去，眼前却似乎出现了一片迷雾。他苦痛不堪却又赞颂着文章的精彩，他想要嘶吼，他也想要哭泣。但这些都做不到，只能默默地看着奈布最后的手稿。  
看到最后，他再一次读着那早已烂熟于心的文字，心脏仿佛传来了撕裂的疼痛。他看到最后却有些讶异，因为他读到了一行没用从原文上读到的话。杰克一字一句地阅读着，却再也维持不住平静，将脸埋入自己的手臂中。他流不出任何眼泪，无法宣泄自己的情绪，身体却难过得发抖，几乎无法维持站立的形态。  
手稿上面是被划掉的一句话，“我朝着你的世界奔来了，如果真的能够见面，我想讨一个拥抱和一个吻。”

杰克独自一人冷静了许久，又再一次看完了所有的手稿，离开房间之前最后吻了吻奈布的脸颊，然后飘出宾馆。如今，他在这个陌生世界又变成了独自一人，他茫然的不知该去向何处，最后却还是习惯性的飘回了奈布的家里。这所小小的房子已经刻在了他的心里，成为温暖与庇护的代名词。杰克如同雨中迷茫的幼兽，恍恍惚惚地回到巢穴只想缩成一团，汲取温暖。  
杰克回到家中，看着熟悉的摆设，忍不住闭上双眼，似乎想以此来假装奈布还活着，还在他的身边。  
如果感情到达极致，那么真的会出现奇迹吗？杰克在心中祈求着命运能够宽容一次，他将自己所有已知的神灵全都祈求了一遍，一边祈求一边发抖。  
“你怎么了？我的幽灵先生？”似乎是杰克太过于悲伤，甚至听到了幻听。但即使是幻觉也让人无比期待，杰克还未睁开双眼，就已经被人抱了满怀。这是他自成为幽灵以来，第一次真实的感觉到一个人的触感，杰克有些不可置信地回抱过去，哑着嗓子开口唤道：“…奈布先生？”  
与记忆中一样的那个人眉眼含笑的抚摸着他的脸颊，唇角微微扬起，银环闪耀着温暖的光芒，轻声应和道：“我在。”  
奈布吻吻杰克的脖颈，双手环住杰克的腰身，微微扬起头，小声问道：“现在，幽灵先生，您能给我一个吻吗？”

“我的荣幸。”

END


End file.
